stuffzfandomcom-20200214-history
Goomy Reviews
Welcome to Goomy Reviews. Here I review Sploder games. I know there is DOWHAT REVIEWS but that isn't really a thing anymore. No wait, it is back now. Petit's Adventure 2 Our first victim is the second true Petit game. *Gameplay: The gameplay is normal for a Petit game, a run and jump platformer. The only real flaw is the wall jumping. If you do not know this glitch exists, this game is impossible for you. Rich should have put a tutorial for wall jumping glitch in the description. *Level Design: The level design wasn't really great at times. Seriously, the description said that some of the levels were inspired by Brutal Mario. Like I kept failing at the water level because of that ONE VAMPEROR. You only have one life, but I will talk more about this later. The 1st Vometronz stage wasn't really fun either with those doors. *Art: All of the graphics were made by the creator, which is a good thing. The title screen was incredibly weird because Izzy looks like he is crying, Petit knocking on a door, and Shin staring into your soul. *Difficulty: The game's difficulty ranged depending on the levels, with some being pathetically easy and others being extremely frustrating. *Bosses: The boss fight against Vometronz was just boring. Just press SPACE over and over again. The Vometronz battle in the prequel was also fairly bad, too. *Music: Highland Mambo doesn't play in EVERY SINGLE LEVEL. Good for you, Rich3001k. *Story: This game as a fairly average sequel story. The bad guy returns once again to try again at whatever evil deed he did in the prequel. And also, Puffies. From Tigzon. *Design: The game was a fairly typical Physics Platformer. One major design flaw is the life. You can only get hit once before you lose. This kind of reminds me of a certain bobcat that I do not want to speak of... *Overall, Petit's Adventure 2 has its strengths and flaws. I highly suggest that Rich lowers the difficulty in the next game. The graphics are very nice, except for the title graphics. And also, Puffies. Overall, this game gets a 6.5 out of 10. A Kid Who Met Slender Man (remake) Mjd remade one of his greatest hits...lets play this.. *Gameplay: As expected in an Mjd Series game, there isn't much gameplay. The only level where you control anything is the level where Slendy is chasing you. There are still so much flaws to this. For one, Mr. Slend still moves in a circle and occasionally rotates every so often. With Mjd's much better knowledge of the PPG now, why can't he make Slenderman actually chase after Zack? And also, you still have to drag Zack around with the mouse. Why not give him regular controls of a 3D PPG game, Mjd? *Level Design: The only real level design is in that one level I already described, and it is a pushover. I completed that level without any effort at all. *Art: Most of the graphics are still the same as the original. There are only like 1-3 changes between this and the original. Not good, MJD. *Difficulty: This game isn't that hard, as Mjd series games are designed to make people laugh with all of the character's strange antics, so it is mainly video levels. The only real level with gameplay is that one chase level (again) and it is still very easy. This isn't much of a complaint, but Mjd seriously could have made the level better. *Bosses: There aren't any in this game, but Slender Man could be considered one, but if so, he still is a complete pushover. *Music: The music fits the situations very well. *Story: So pretty much, Zack wanders into the woods alone at night and encounters Slender Man. He gets chased by him and miraculously doesn't get killed. Eventually his mom figures this out and grounds him. Same story as the original. As expected from a remake. *Design: This game has so much design flaws that worked in the original but don't anymore. The title is still "A Kid Who Meet Slender Man. In the review title, I changed it to met. And Also, The Level Descriptions Are Still Typed Like This Like Mjd Typed Back When The Original Was Made. It worked back then because Mjd wasn't as good with grammar and typing as he is now. Now, it is just unacceptable. *Overall, this game is just horrible. The original was a classic hit but Mjd barely changed it at all. I really love the original for what it is but this remake was just lazy. I do not consider it a good remake by any means. There is barely anything good to say about this remake and I am sure Mjd made it to get more views. Mjd, you are a great Sploderian, but this is just unacceptable. This game is clearly the black sheep of the bunch. Overall, this game gets a 2 out of 10. I still would have given the original a much higher rating because it was the original, not a remake that is virtually the same as the original and has no advancements whatsoever. Petit 3 Chapter/World/Whatever 1 The long-awaited next installment in the Petit series has finally came out, lets see if it is better or worse than its prequels. *Gameplay: The gameplay is very similar to the other two Petit games, with common platforming and wall jumping. *Level Design: The levels are better than before, they still aren't too hard but I have one major complaint: There is an unfair trap in Level 4. I have no idea how anyone could pass that on their first try. *Art: Virtually all of the graphics are made by Rich, which is a good thing. *Difficulty: This game is not too hard, except for the boss and the unfair trap. *Bosses: There is one boss in this game, and the Petit series is known for its bad bosses, so hopefully this guy is better? Nope. This guy is just crazy, and you need to jump on a block to stop him from flying around the screen like crazy. I just don't get this boss, and it is either hard or a pushover depending on how you are playing. I encountered this wall glitch like three times which wouldn't let me get to the block. *Music: Highland Mambo is only used once, and he even put a reference to it appearing in virtually every level in Petit Recoded. *Story: Vometronz actually isn't the main antagonist, which is cool. So basically these Fuellie things invade Kudzu and Petit has to stop them. *Design: Like the prequels, this game is a typical PPG Platformer. *This game is better than the first two Petit games in almost every way, lets hope the next chapters/worlds/whatever are the same. Overall, this game gets a 9/10. The rating was originally 8.5 but I thought that it was too low. Petit 3 Stage 2 Rich requested me to review this, so... ok? also it seems like Rich is using my reviews literally just to make the Petit series better.... *Gameplay: The gameplay is very similar to the other two Petit games, with common platforming and wall jumping. *Level Design: The levels are fine, but in Level 3, there is some really bad enemy placement with a Fuellie who patrols the area right by a pit, so it is either fall into the pit or die, get killed by the Fuellie, or luck out and dodge both. Also, timed levels make their debut but how do trees self-destruct? And, YOLO CAN'T SWIM HE HAS NO SWAG sorry, I had to do that (and this isn't meant to be an insult to people with swag who can't swim) *Art: All of the graphics are made by Rich, which is a good thing. *Difficulty: This game has fairly average difficulty, with the game switching from easy to hard at points, which isn't the best. *Bosses: Rich put in the description of the Vamperior boss that it isn't as crazy as the other bosses. Goomy reviews *Music: Highland Mambo is only used once, and he even put a reference to it appearing in virtually every level in Petit Recoded. *Story: Vometronz actually isn't the main antagonist, which is cool. So basically these Fuellie things invade Kudzu and Petit has to stop them. *Design: WHY DID RICH SWITCH BACK TO THE 1 HIT AND YOU ARE DEAD THING? Also, tutorials are now in the levels to teach newer players what to do, which is nice. Also, the game revives something from the very first Petit game, which was simply called "Adventure", which is enemy jumping. I am surprised that this was not in the Petit games which came after that, although only a specific type of enemy, Tikis, can be jumped on. *Like Stage 1, this game has its strengths and flaws. This game gets a 9/10, the same as the stage before it. I'm just sure Rich is trying to get a 10 on purpose.... Petit's Adventure 3 Stage 3 once again, a Petit review *No real gameplay changes were added at all *Level Design: Level 5 is a little unfair and the boss fight is hard because my character always ends up being crushed by the spikes when I least expect it... *Art: Most of the graphics are made by Rich, which is a good thing. *Difficulty: The difficulty is similar to Stage 2. *Bosses: The Vometronz boss actually isn't too bad, but it is very hard (you have 1 freaking life again) *Music: The music fits the levels well. *Story: Vometronz actually isn't the main antagonist, which is cool. So basically these Fuellie things invade Kudzu and Petit has to stop them. *Design: Why is Kipo in this game? I didn't know who Kipo was until I played this game, so I know virtually nothing about him. Why did Rich decide to turn this into a crossover? A few cameos are fine, but making a character from another series as a playable character is strange. Also, who is the black haired girl in Level 6? Also, Desert Wolf apparently died as his hat can be seen floating in the poisonous water. *This game still gets a 9/10, it is better than the first two stages, just not enough to get a 9.5 or a 10. Petit's Adventure 3 Stage 4 rich expects rants from this, lets see how it turns out *Gameplay:No real gameplay changes were added at all *Level Design: There is this one dark maze level which is really fun, however, I encountered an unfair trap in there. I just fell to the bottom of the world and died from out-of-bounds. Level 6 is hard due to Melee Petit's jump height and Lv.7 is tedious. *Art: Most of the graphics are made by Rich, which is a good thing. *Difficulty: This game is way too hard... *Bosses: The final boss, Fuel.exe, actually isn't too bad! He is a little unfair though, as 15 spirals is a little too much to collect. *Design: Overall, the game had virtually no flaws in this. I like the level where you have to kill Fuel.exe in terms of this because it really shows Petit's personality, and apparently he is nice even to the bad guys, because instead of making Fuel.exe die a slow, painful death, Petit shoots spirals at him causing him to die quicker. Seriously, who would want to die a slow and painful death. Also, I am just wondering, but how can Fuel.exe fly, though? *Music: The music fits the levels well. *I really don't know what to make the rating for this be, seriously. This game has so many strengths but so many flaws it is hard to decide. Category:Awesomely Random Pages Category:General wiki templates